Amanda Bernstein
Amanda Elizabeth Bernstein is one of Wyatt and Crash's three sisters. Her personality is portrayed as the hot and popular eldest sister of Wyatt and Crash. She attends a high school nearby Wyatt's school and in Crash Lands she was the one who chose that Wyatt would build a doll as his birthday present (which turned out to be Crash). She does not like Crash and holds a grudge against him, often finding plots to get rid of him. On rare occasions does she show feelings for Crash, such as in the episode Crash Jacked when she suspects Mel to be the murdered of Crash (while at the time he was being held hostage by The Slapper.) Cleo and Jasmine also have a disliking for Crash. She wants Crash though, secretly. Incest is the wincest History Amanda first appeared in Crash Lands, for Wyatt's 13th birthday party at Build-A-Bestie. Amanda is also popular over town since when she was a baby she fell down a sewer. She also enjoys the presence of Wyatt. Jk, he's fat and stupid. Relationships Crash Amanda shows a dislike to Crash as he is annoying, and constantly tries to get rid of him. Even so, she never thought of killing Crash in order for him to get lost (her mother "murdered" ''Crash in one of the episodes although it was just a misunderstanding). Wyatt Bernstein Wyatt, like Crash, is annoying and suffocating although both of them are precious to the family. In the first episode Crash Lands, Amanda shows a loving and caring feeling towards Wyatt (since he is her little brother, anyway). She dislikes Crash more than Wyatt, as Wyatt usually don't make people furious, while Crash the weird and suffocating. Cleo Bernstein Cleo and Amanda maintains a good sister relationship, and gets along well and (sometimes) they have similar thoughts. Apart from that, Cleo and Amanda is partially different enough, as Cleo is smart (though annoying and obnoxious) and fashionable while Amanda is popular and also fashionable. Jasmine Bernstein Jasmine always cries to get what she wants, so she is pretty annoying and suffocating (apparently all of her family member is) to her/everyone. However, as they both are the same gender, they both get along pretty well. Pesto Pesto has a crush on Amanda which Amanda actually dislikes him since she has her own crush. Pesto is a pest and annoying friend of Wyatt's, which is most likely why she dislikes him so much. Overall, they maintain a half-baked friendship-relationship. Trivia *In the episode Comic Book Crash, ''Oana Gregory, who plays Amanda, does her Mika voice from her early appearance in Kickin It. *Pesto has a crush on Amanda. *Amanda is a cheerleader for her high school. *Since Wyatt, Cleo, and Crash, all share a bedroom, and there's only three other rooms in the hallway, one being the bathroom, one most likely being Mel's bedroom, then that means Amanda and Jasmine most likely share a bedroom. Amanda.jpg F110e682582211e19e4a12313813ffc0 7.jpg Ba52f82468f311e180d51231380fcd7e 7.jpg Ad78c9f06e3211e180c9123138016265 7.jpg 5fdd6d246fde11e1989612313815112c 7.jpg F110e682582211e19e4a12313813ffc0 7.jpg 91437ad85b7611e1a87612313804ec91 7.jpg Ba52f82468f311e180d51231380fcd7e 7.jpg Ad78c9f06e3211e180c9123138016265 7.jpg 5fdd6d246fde11e1989612313815112c 7.jpg 9ba9d4e4761b11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg Fe7485e2cbf711e19ab222000a1e8819 7.jpg 53c959a4d75c11e1a4d022000a1e95fe 7.jpg Df46b378da2211e1b99d22000a1e8ca3 7.jpg Amanda.png 444.png 54454.png 8qDNV64.jpg 582004 332150270208354 1553160420 n.jpg 524051 327801753976539 246779207 n.jpg 427355 332782626811785 1011831409 n.jpg 523318 333828866707161 362817751 n.jpg 426702 334502713306443 318810908 n.jpg 599939 333087396781308 1463392688 n.jpg 600034 326666567423391 2070860227 n.jpg 417563 335209066569141 136694062 n.jpg 394243 344901772266537 1883799421 n.jpg 540117 346057635484284 486714558 n.jpg 558847 370021066421274 1866432696 n.jpg 548853 356922511064463 656701792 n.jpg 530742 367328530023861 498122574 n.jpg 385580 358795450877169 1695482177 n.jpg 9ba9d4e4761b11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg 7697c1227ddf11e1a39b1231381b7ba1 7.jpg 96909a30965d11e181bd12313817987b 7.jpg Ab874e649c6d11e180d51231380fcd7e 7.jpg 28df62409c7b11e181bd12313817987b 7.jpg 1dab58849d5711e1989612313815112c 7.jpg 7e1bd57aa3b211e18bb812313804a181 7.jpg D9dc6b88be5e11e18cf91231380fd29b 7.jpg 0efc840cb4e511e1b10e123138105d6b 7.jpg 0517a6e0c62111e18cf91231380fd29b 7.jpg 59ff5d0ec6d211e1bef722000a1e8bb5 7.jpg 9a666b7cc59111e1bef722000a1e8bb5 7.jpg Fe7485e2cbf711e19ab222000a1e8819 7.jpg 39985718d84e11e192971231381b5b91 7.jpg 2bd46346cca611e1b10e123138105d6b 7.jpg Df46b378da2211e1b99d22000a1e8ca3 7.jpg Deff38f4dabd11e1a2ce22000a1c86dc 7.jpg 56e1e298dbab11e1afba1231380fc0f9 7.jpg 581b970ce7eb11e1a953123138104e29 7.jpg 6e00a1ccdff611e1974722000a1e8c8b 7.jpg Fc30254eea2811e1b8e822000a1e8b8e 7.jpg E7b71792e7ff11e19a4b22000a1cdc07 7.jpg 1fe9a068ea1b11e1b65722000a1de28d 7.jpg Eb5f50d4039411e28a2e22000a1ea02d 7.jpg 3a17b1022bc811e292a022000a1e86bb 7.jpg 8cca447c2bc911e2b1d222000a1fb859 7.jpg Dfbafa903d0411e2976e22000a1fbc8d 7.jpg 578886587c8211e18cf91231380fd29b 7.jpg 95865f36829811e19e4a12313813ffc0 7.jpg 1dab58849d5711e1989612313815112c 7.jpg Ee820f76a08011e19dc71231380fe523 7.jpg 74595c12c62411e1a23c22000a1c9e05 7.jpg 0517a6e0c62111e18cf91231380fd29b 7.jpg 56e1e298dbab11e1afba1231380fc0f9 7.jpg 37ea2ec4e51811e19fa512313820475a 7.jpg 6e00a1ccdff611e1974722000a1e8c8b 7.jpg Fc30254eea2811e1b8e822000a1e8b8e 7.jpg Amanda-full.jpg Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-59-04.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-51-09.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-43-56.png Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-43-16.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Amanda Category:Bernsteins Category:Children